


I will always be with you.

by twoheartsx



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Blood, SuzaLulu - Freeform, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This death won't be unjust'</p>
<p>Suzaku was dreading this day. </p>
<p>Spoilers for the end of R2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This killed me to write. I ended up stopping a few times because I started crying so hard. I recently rewatched Code Geass and after five times of watching the last episode I still cry like a baby. I tried to make this sad, but I don't know how good I did.

It was a warm morning, the sun was just starting to rise. Suzaku was sitting out in the garden. He had been thinking a lot lately, which was drawing away from his sleep. He had been putting a lot of thought into the past year of his life. He had reunited with his best friend from childhood, betrayed him, fought with him, and now he sided with him. Lelouch Vi Britannia, prince, rebellion leader, and now emperor and ruler of the world. He was due to go and wake Lelouch soon. They had meetings and such to do today. He could not believe how close it was getting to that fated day. The Zero requiem had to go on, it had to happen. Lelouch reminded him every day. Every time he had his doubts about this plan. He was going to go through with it, for Lelouch. So that he could see Lelouch's, no, his dream as well come true. It was their dream. Both of them wanted peace. This way meant no more needless bloodshed. 

'This death won't be unjust.' 

Lelouch's words rang in Suzaku's ears. Fair or not made this no less hard. He would wear the mask of Zero and therefor lose all living rights. He would lose what was most dear to him. Not his freedom, but his true love. Lelouch was more then a friend, more then a ruler to him. He was his prince, his one true love. Suzaku wanted to spend the end of days with him. Want them to be immortal and live together, forever. He wished their was a way. He knew there might be, but without the tyrant the world knew as an emperor meeting his demise, nothing was going to be fixed. You can't create without destroying first. That was what Lelouch had said once. Lelouch truly was a martyr. No, agathusia better suited him. Suzaku turned around quickly, pulling his sword out, pointing it in the direction of where he heard the sound. He seen Lelouch standing there, his hands raised in a surrender position. Suzaku withdrew his sword. “Forgive me. You scared me.” He said, bowing slightly. 

Lelouch smiled at him. “It's okay. I shouldn't be so sneaky.” He sat in the grass near where Suzaku was standing. Suzaku took a seat next to him. Not many emperor's left the castle, Lelouch how ever liked his freedom. He even told Suzaku that in spite of the hate the whole world holds for him. Despite what most do, in his final moments he did not wish to be a bird with its wings clipped. He wanted to enjoy his life as much as he could. He wanted to do as he always said you should. He wanted to die with a smile on his face. He wanted his last days to be spent by Suzaku's side, not as emperor and knight, not as friends. He wanted to spend it as lovers, as equals. Nothing less, nothing more. He smiled, in his mind more then physically. How can they be more then lovers? Soul mates perhaps? Lelouch wasn't sure. If he was Suzaku's soul mate it was a pleasure to know Suzaku would have his soul. That alone, made him feel at peace. He could die knowing he was forever Suzaku's as the knight was his. He knew Suzaku would never love again. This was a bittersweet fact. He wanted Suzaku to love and be happy, but at the same time he felt a hint of happiness at the thought of Suzaku loving him, and him alone. He looked over at Suzaku who seemed to be deep in thought. He had been like that lately. They both had. Even C.C carried a sad atmosphere around her. Lelouch would never have imagined so many, and so few, people would be sad at the thought of him meeting his end. Suzaku, he never thought would mourn for him. The white knight had so many reasons to hate him. Lelouch would have thought his death would bring tears of joy to his childhood friends eyes. He couldn't picture a better way to die then by the hand of his lover. A tragically romantic way for him to meet his end. Lelouch really was a flair for the dramatic.

~

It was done. Lelouch the tyrant, the demon emperor was dead. Suzaku, no, Zero had killed him. The black knights, as well as all the others who opposed him were freed. People were happy. They were cheering, chanting Zero's name. The name Lelouch once held. This was wrong. This should have been Lelouch leading the black knights, the Japanese to their happiness. Not him. He had no right to save these people. It wasn't fair. Suzaku understood why it had to end like this, but he still wished Lelouch was by his side. He wanted them to be happy together. He wanted to marry him. To spend the rest of their lives together and then one day die together. Like they should have. Like most people do. He walked over to Nunnally, snaring. Days ago she was trying to kill him and Lelouch and now she sat sobbing over the boys death. He felt rage bubble up in his chest. She wanted him dead because he was such a tyrant, a pain in her neck and now he lied bleeding out. He was dead and now she cared. Suzaku felt sick. He remained as calm as he could walking over and pulling Lelouch's dead body from Nunnally's hands. She sobbed harder, trying to reach for Lelouch. Suzaku just turned his back to her. “You should be happy. The tyrant is dead. Like you wanted.” Suzaku said, through gritted teeth, venom in his voice. Out of the corner of his eye he seen her flinch. He any other time might apologize for his rudeness, but now he was in mourning. Right now he needed to bury his love. His emperor. He walked off, heading to meet C.C who had prepared a way for them to take Lelouch to his burial place. He walked over to C.C, notice the tear streaks on her face. He could tell she had been crying. It was strange to see the witch show so much emotion. He quickly climbed into the knightmare, C.C flying off. Suzaku held Lelouch to his chest, placing soft kisses on his forehead. C.C said nothing. She understood why Suzaku was doing this. The two had been lovers. C.C was well aware of this. She would have honestly done the same for someone if she had been in love. She once knew a man who was similar and yet different from Lelouch. He look like him in ways, spoke like him. But they were different. C.C had honestly felt some what of an attraction for this man. That was long ago though. Those feelings long forgotten. She was unsure if they had even really ever existed. Maybe she mistook him for someone else. Maybe she never loved anyone. She didn't know anymore. Feelings and memories were something that came and went with the passing off time. 

When they got to the island, a small place where burring the late prince would be peaceful. It was as Lelouch would have wanted. When they were making plans for Zero Requiem, Lelouch had only asked for a few things. One of them was for Suzaku to make his death slow and painful. He wanted proof he was alive. He wanted time to touch Suzaku one last time. Even if through a mask. He wanted time to smile. For people to see the demon tyrant they all hated die. He also asked that no matter what they do he wanted to be laid on an alter of flowers. He wanted to be surrounded by beautiful white, red, purple roses when he was laid to rest. Suzaku had gotten the most amazing roses he could find and set it up. He had done all this days before this was to take place. Suzaku carried Lelouch's body to the underground place. This was where Lelouch Vi Britannia would be laid to rest. In the underground cave was the flower covered alter Lelouch had asked for. It sat in the middle of a small amount of water. C.C stood off to the side while Suzaku carried Lelouch's body over to the his bed of roses. He carefully lied the prince down. He looked so peaceful and for the first time in a long time Suzaku couldn't help but smile. He was happy to see Lelouch so at peace. “We should say a few words in his honer.” C.C said. Tears were in her eyes. Suzaku hadn't stopped crying this whole time. He nodded his head. Since Suzaku was already by his side he was to go first. 

“Lelouch, you were my friend, lover and emperor. I'm sorry for all those times I doubt you and fought with you. If I could go back I would have side with you. I wouldn't have turned my back on you. I don't regret a moment I spent with you. The only thing I regret is not spending more time with you. I wanted to spend forever with you. I swear I will live on and see the world you made, that you didn't get to see. I wanted, I wanted to marry you. To be your knight forever. I am going on for you, but in truth I died the moment I plunged that sword into your chest. No one could ever take your place. I will never be anyones knight. I am forever yours. I am so sorry Lelouch. I wish I could have protected you. I wish I had been a better knight, a better friend, a better lover. Farewell, my love.” Suzaku said. He stepped back to allow C.C to say her goodbyes as well. C.C stepped up to where Suzaku was just standing. 

“Lelouch. You were an ally. You were my friend. May your rest in peace. You deserve to sleep well. Goodnight sweet prince.” she said. She didn't really know what to say. She walked over to Suzaku. The two of them lied a black king chess piece in his hand. They started to make their leave when Suzaku stopped. 

“C.C,” He said. She turned to look at him, arching a brow. “When I die if you don't mind could you lay me to rest here. Next to Lelouch.” Suzaku asked. He still had tears in his eyes. C.C smiled a little. 

“Yes I can.” She said. Suzaku smiled a little at that. “A knight must always rest with his king.”


End file.
